The Adventures of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy
by DLoyah
Summary: The sons of two old enemies come together in friendship to symbolise the times that wizards are now in. But not everyone is ready to forgive or forget the past as old feuds are rekindled and dark forces begin to stir once more.


CHAPTER 1: FRIENDSHIP

The countryside was beautiful to behold on this summer day; from the sky it was like a garden filled with rows of green and yellow for as far out as the eye could see with trees and hedges filling in the details. The farmers were out in their fields tending to their flocks of cattle and sheep, some smaller fields even held horses who were allowed to roam and graze freely. The scarlet steam train was well into its journey with steam billowing out from its funnel creating a trail you could follow from the distance. The carriages it was pulling were filled with frenzied activity mixed with feelings of excitement and happiness as the young students on board were enjoying the interaction with many friends they hadn't seen over the summer. But for one boy sitting in a compartment alone, there wasn't much to look forward to.

It had been a long journey for Albus Potter, his father's reassuring words had long since left him and as the train approached the mountains which covered the ancient school to which the train was taking him, his nerves returned in full force.

'Remember if you get put in Slytherin you're no longer family,' teased his brother James as he danced by the compartment to join his other friends.

Cousins Victoire and Rose had come by to see how he was but even they hadn't stayed long, apparently a couple of third years were trying to conjure up a Patronus using a Boggart that was stuck under a seat. He tried remembering his father's words again; his dad had told him how he met his Uncle Ron on his first journey having had no-one to see him off. But for him everything was backwards; he had his whole family see him off and yet he had no-one to sit next to him on the way to Hogwarts.

The journey seemed to be taking many more hours than expected. Albus had bought some Chocolate Frogs from the trolley lady who came by every couple of hours or so and for now he settled on reading a book that his Aunt had lent him a week ago. _Modern History of Wizardry _was going to be part of the school curriculum this year; his Aunt had been instrumental in the Ministry recently though Albus didn't understand such things. Aunt Hermione had said to him that 'actions we take now may prevent problems for the future.'

Suddenly the compartment door opened, Albus half expected his brother to be back to taunt him again except he was surprised to see a boy he vaguely recognised.

'Do you mind if I sit here?' asked the boy who had just come round the corner. Albus started.

'Umm, yeah I guess,' he replied timidly putting his book to one side.

The boy sat down on one of the seats opposite him. The boy seemed the same age as Albus, seemed to be the same height and build except for the blonde hair on his head compared to the jet black of his.

'What's your name?' asked the boy.

'Albus.'

The boy smiled.

'That's a strange name,' he said in an amused but not unpleasant voice.

'My Dad told me it was after two Headmasters of Hogwarts,' said Albus in a defensive but proud tone.

'Sorry,' said the boy. 'I didn't mean anything by it, you should check mine out.'

Albus let out a relaxed sigh of relief.

'It's ok,' he said. 'I'm sorry, it's just I'm a bit nervous.'

'Fair enough, I am too,' laughed the boy. Albus got the impression that the boy seemed to hide his emotions well.

'Is it your first time to Hogwarts?'

'Yeah,' said the boy. 'I'm feeling a little apprehensive.'

'You don't look nervous,' said Albus unconvinced.

'I'm good at hiding it,' said the boy. 'My grandfather thinks I should be strong and not show weaknesses such as fear.'

'You don't like that?'

'I don't mind because I've gotten used to it,' said the boy. 'It's just that my father doesn't approve of my grandfather's interference most of the time.'

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of jelly wands, he offered some to Albus who politely refused. Albus started to feel sorry for the boy, he was nervous but at least he knew he had his mother, father and grandfather's support in any decision he made while at school.

'I'm sorry,' started the boy suddenly. 'I forget to tell you my name; I'm Scorpius.'

'Wow,' exclaimed Albus with a smile.

Scorpius's brow narrowed suspiciously as if he thought Albus was making fun of him but Albus continued to smile.

'What?'

'Your name is so much cooler than mine,' said Albus happily as Scorpius smiled in return.

'Thanks,' he said happily.

They leaned forward and shook hands and as they did so, Albus felt that he might've just made his first friend on this train journey; maybe it really was going to be like his father said.

'What's your surname by the way?' asked Scorpius.

'What does it matter?'

'Nothing really,' said Scorpius with a shrug. 'Just curious I mean if I'm going to know you I might as well know your whole name.'

'I'm Potter,' said Albus proudly. 'Albus Severus Potter.'

Scorpius's eyes widened with surprise.

'You're the son of Harry Potter?'

Albus nodded.

'Looks like I picked the right carriage,' he said. 'I'm Malfoy by the way, Scorpius Lucius Malfoy.'

'Our parents knew each other didn't they?' asked Albus. 'I mean my brother told me of your Dad and back in London they saw each other and nodded to each other.'

'Yep, but according to a couple of my Dad's friends, they didn't get on well, nor with your uncle,' said Scorpius seriously.

'Doesn't mean we can't be friends though does it?' asked Albus with an encouraging smile.

Scorpius hesitated for a moment but then smiled.

'Of course it doesn't,' he said.

Suddenly to Albus the journey didn't seem that long anymore; he and Scorpius talked and laughed for hours as they played some Exploding Snap and even a couple of games of Portable Wizard's Chess in which they both won and lost. Eventually their discussions turned to family which made Albus a little nervous, he didn't want their father's mutual dislike of each other to affect their new friendship so Albus secretly decided more to discuss Scorpius's family rather than his own. Scorpius however seemed to want to discuss Albus's father more than his own, Albus knew that his father was famous but he didn't know why really, his Mother had said that he wasn't old enough to understand everything and that he would probably find out anyway when he went to Hogwarts and she didn't want to be biased, especially since it would be coming up on the school lesson plans this year. Albus felt a little nervous again as nightfall descended over the landscape, he knew they would be arriving soon.

'Well, well, well,' said a familiar voice as the compartment door opened again.

James had reappeared and this time he was flanked by his friend Jason Roberts, a Gryffindor student that was the same year as James.

'If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it but Rose was right,' said James in a tone of disgust. 'My own brother communing with a Malfoy.'

'You've got a problem with that?' asked Scorpius in a provocative tone.

'You're a Malfoy, you shouldn't even be here,' drawled James coolly with a hint of arrogance Albus despised. James didn't normally act or talk like that, but in front of his friends he always liked to be a show off. Albus was determined not to let his brother ruin his new friendship.

'It's not up to you and I suggest you leave,' threatened Scorpius who stood up to face James.

'I will after I take my brother, I don't want anyone to see me or my family associated with you,' said James with a patronising smile.

'I'm not going anywhere,' snapped Albus.

'You're gonna choose him over your own family?' cried James in surprise.

'Yeah,' said Albus defensively. 'Got an issue with that?'

'He's the enemy,' cried the James.

Albus got to his feet abruptly and stood his ground against his brother.

'He's not my enemy, he's my friend and has treated me better for the last several hours than you have my entire life,' shouted Albus angrily as Scorpius watched in awe.

'His father and Grandfather were with You Know Who,' said James loudly.

There was a moment of silence, a couple of students in the walkway had stopped to both watch and listen to the commotion.

'You Know Who?' asked Albus confused. James sighed in frustration.

'Al, tell me you've read the book Aunt Hermione gave you?'

'Not yet,' admitted Albus, though still defensive.

'Well read it and then you'll understand,' said James seriously, 'then you won't want to be seen with him.'

Albus fell silent. James turned towards Scorpius.

'He'll see and then you'll be mine to deal with.'

'I'll be waiting,' whispered Scorpius with a smirk.

James and his friend left without another word, leaving Albus and Scorpius alone.

'Thanks for standing up for me,' said Scorpius.

'No problem, my brother's a jerk anyway with as much brains as a Hippogriff's tail.'

Scorpius laughed.

'I doubt anyone else would've done that,' he said with an appreciative smile on his face.

'I judge on what I see, not what someone else has seen,' said Albus strongly.

'Not many would be so understanding or see things as you do.'

'I don't know that much about the time of You Know Who, I don't know everything that happened but I doubt things could be that bad,' said Albus reassuringly.

'I don't know too much about You Know Who either, my family has kept quiet about those times.'

'We'll soon find out won't we?' said Albus.

'We will,' replied Scorpius. 'Anyway we better change; we'll be arriving very soon.'

Thirty minutes later Albus found himself standing on the platform of Hogsmeade station dressed in his new school robes and standing beside him was his new friend, Scorpius Malfoy who was also smiling.

'First Years come over ere,' came Hagrid's voice from up ahead.

Albus looked up and saw Hagrid waving to get the first years attention although many were already staring, transfixed by the giant. He started towards the giant with Scorpius by his side as they joined the ranks of the other first years.

'Hey Albus,' said Rose who emerged from behind two girls, she was also dressed in the same black robes as everyone else.

'Hi, Rose this is my new friend Scorpius,' said Albus with a gesture to Scorpius.

'Hey Scorpius,' cried Rose happily, Albus studied her face.

'I'm surprised you're not the same as James?' he said. Rose seemed hurt by the accusation.

'I'm not like your stupid brother who just shows off to all his friends,' she said. 'I think it's great you've made a new friend.'

Albus and Scorpius smiled.

'It's nice to meet you anyway,' said Scorpius.

'I hope to see you both in Gryffindor anyway,' she said happily before dancing off to join a couple of girls who were waiting for her.

Albus's stomach dropped, it was only just now that he remembered his own feelings about the Sorting ceremony. He turned to Scorpius.

'What House are you hoping to be in?' asked Albus timidly.

'I'm not sure to be honest, both my grandfather and father were in Slytherin, so I think it would be nice to be in Slytherin as well,' he said honestly. Scorpius turned to him.

'What about you?'

'My parents were all in Gryffindor,' said Albus hesitantly. Scorpius eyed him suspiciously.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

Albus didn't want to answer but he didn't want to be rude and hide things from his new friend either.

'It's just that I don't think I want to be in Slytherin,' mumbled Albus quietly, half hoping Scorpius wouldn't hear him.

'Why?'

'Well, you know about its history with the dark arts,' said Albus.

'So?'

'I don't want people to think I might become a dark wizard,' admitted Albus.

Scorpius just stared.

'Am I a dark wizard?' he asked.

'No' cried Albus immediately with alarm.

'My whole family were in Slytherin, and my family are not dark wizards,' said Scorpius. 'I'm not a dark wizard, I don't hate Muggles.'

Albus didn't know why but his nerves really subsided at that statement; Scorpius was right, he didn't seem anything like the dark wizards he imagined. He seemed nice enough and had been the only person to befriend him on the journey. Albus suddenly felt like he had a real choice, a good option for both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Albus smiled as he walked with Scorpius and the other first years to the boats waiting for them. Only this morning he was worrying about the prospect of being in Slytherin, now he was friends with a boy from a family of Slytherins, he had got one over his cocky brother and most of all, he had actually made a friend. As they sailed towards the mighty castle lit up on the hills before them, Albus felt like he had left a great weight back on the station platform.


End file.
